The Lost Prince-ess
by Jaiyi
Summary: Fai knows that there's something strange about the princess of this world, but what could it be? Post-Series, no pairings. Spoilers, for just about everything... especially Fai.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY. (it IS post-series)

Do I need a disclaimer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of its characters, no matter how much I adore them. Especially Fai. Unfortunately. -sob-

* * *

They crashed onto the floor of a cave.

"Next time you do that, cream puff, I'll throw you down the next cliff I see," mumbled Kurogane as he stood up, his head hitting the ceiling before he could stand up straight. Mokona protested in her high pitched voice.

"You alright, Syaoran?" Fai asked, brushing the dust off his coat.

"Yeah, but I can't see anything outside." Syaoran squinted at the opening of the cave. Fai walked to the opening, and looked downward.

"Oh, lookey here. We're on a mountain." The three gathered at the opening of the cave, gazing down at the steep slope below them: thick blankets of snow with protruding sharp rocks, covered by a thin layer of mist. Fai looked over at Syaoran, who was wearing only a thin shirt. "You might want to slip on your cloak, Syaoran, I think this place will be a bit chilly."

"Yeah…" Syaoran replied while looking around for a path they could take.

Kurogane suddenly shifted, his eyes darting back and forth. "Someone's coming. Be on guard."

Echoes of footsteps were heard from across the mountains, and the source of them seemed to be approaching along the path that led up to the cave. A few moments later, a couple of young men dressed in thick blue cloaks came around the bend of the mountain and up the slope to the cave, with a small procession behind them. One of them panicked.

"Princess! Princess! There's a group of strange people near the sacred cave!"

A strained conversation passed, and a woman a little older than Syaoran, in a decorated red and gold dress, walked up to the group of travelers.

"So you came. You must be Sakura's friends!" She chirped.

The travelers blinked at the woman. An awkward silence passed between the two companies.

"So we are. Who might have told you about us?" Fai asked pleasantly.

"Sakura, of course," The woman replied with a smile, "I do believe I have some information you may be interested in. However, right now I am obligated to perform a special rite. If you wouldn't mind, I'll have one of my guards escort you to my palace, where you can wait in comfort until I finish. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."

"Thank you," Syaoran replied, nodding. The originally panicked guard led them down the mountain.

The path downward was dangerously steep, as well as hidden by fog, and in some places the travelers had to press their backs against the rock face to continue on the path (with Mokona hanging onto Kurogane's hair for dear life). There were some places that had to be jumped over, but there were also a couple of rickety old, hanging bridges. As the path straightened out, a town came into sight. It was a busy town with streets crisscrossing along the valley, and a palace situated on the slope of the mountain they were descending. As they walked into the streets, villagers jostled around, shouting welcomes at the strangers and chattering. A child ran up to them and chirped, in a manner similar to the princess,

"Hi! You're not from around here are you? Did you come to visit Princess Jiang? Are you here to fr—" The boy was cut off by the guard, gently pushing him to the side.

"Enough questions for now. You should know when to be quiet. These are the Princess' guests, not yours." The boy simply smiled and ran off into one of the buildings on the street.

"The people here are really nice!" Mokona commented to the guard. The guard simply gave a bleak smile and returned to focus on his duty. At this, Mokona landed on Fai's shoulder and stayed abnormally quiet until they reached the castle gates. The gates swung open and they continued into the courtyard.

"Please wait here while we prepare a room for your meeting with the Princess." The guard gestured to the benches situated inside the gardens. He quickly left.

The four companions took their spots under a sakura tree that was blossoming in full force, surrounded by falling petals, as well as flora of all kinds. A brook streamed through, and the garden was complete with small bridges and stepping stones, as well as paths and decorative rocks and other plants. The garden seemed more like a paradise than simply a royal orchard.

"Is it just me or do these people seem strange to you?" Kurogane asked, once he was sure no one else was around.

"It IS weird," Mokona whimpered, "Mokona can't sense any emotions from anyone, not even the little boy that wanted to say hi."

"It's not just that," Syaoran added, closing his eyes, "the plants here don't seem to contain a life force either."

"Perhaps we're in another 'virtual reality,'" Fai speculated, leaning back on the tree, "And here I was beginning to think that perhaps we landed in a nice, peaceful world."

Syaoran smiled. "I thought we were in feudal China for a moment. The colours of the princess' clothes and the style of clothing that the people wear seem to indicate that. The princess' name is also Chinese."

"That's right," Fai smiled at Syaoran, "You came from Hong Kong right?"

"Yeah… but that was certainly a real world. This place hardly gives off any aura at all. Almost like a dream world, but I know it isn't the dream world. It's definitely not empty enough. Everything here is still solid for some reason."

"And what's up with that princess, anyway? How did she know our princess?" Kurogane mused, "She said she met Princess Sakura, and knew what we are looking for. She might even have a part of the answer."

"Perhaps she's just another dreamseer?" Syaoran asked, weighing his head on his hands, thinking.

"Well, perhaps we can get a few answers from them," Fai said, standing up and gesturing to the guard that was returning with a maidservant.

"Welcome, guests," the maid bowed to them, "I'm sure you must be tired from your travels. Thank you for waiting patiently. Your tea room is waiting."

* * *

I hope that was done to your satisfaction! It's my first fanfiction, but don't be afraid to criticize, as long as you don't use a chainsaw.

Stay tuned for the next installment!


	2. Chapter 2

The screen slid closed behind the group of travelers as they approached the tea table. Syaoran looked back at the door, brow creased with confusion.

"Kurogane, did you feel –" Kurogane placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to keep quiet.

A small, square ornate table sat in the middle of the room, with a young girl sitting at the head of the table, with a tea set in front of her. The rest of the room was a deep chestnut color with a splash of green bamboo in the corners and white paneled paper doors that were slid open to reveal a breath taking view of the royal gardens, over the castle walls and into the city and the mountains. The servant tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Take your time if you wish, but feel free to sit down. I understand that this place must be new to you travellers. The master has a unique taste."

Syaoran sat down across from her and asked, "do you mean that you've seen people from different worlds arrive here?"

"A rare few," the girl answered, "but usually they are on an important quest and do not wish to stay long. They try to take our treasure and leave, but our master never gives in."

"What treasure were they looking for?" Syaoran inqured.

"They looked for many different things, but they always leave dissatisfied."

Fai and Kurogane sat down as Syaoran sighed. The girl made and poured them tea in silence, and the light green liquid gave off a calming scent. Once every cup was full, the girl neatly packed the tea set together, leaving the teapot in the middle of the table, and left the room. The tension dissipated as the girl slid the door behind her.

"None of this makes sense," Kurogane muttered, "First the guard's presence disappears after he closes the door, and then those answers the wench gave aren't even logical."

"If they are looking for different things, how could they all be after the same treasure?" Syaoran mused, "Perhaps the treasure isn't an object, but knowledge? The knowledge that Princess Jiang thought would be useful to us?"

"I think we should be wary of the princess," Fai said. Mokona looked at Fai for a moment, and then uncharacteristically sighed. Syaoran stared at the creature, obviously worried.

"Mokona are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Mokona shook his head. "Fai is feeling so sad that Mokona's energy is gone. Mokona is very tired."

"Oh Mokona, you're always so concerned about other's feelings," Fai smiled, waving the topic of his emotions away, "Why don't you take a break? It must be hard trying to read emotions of seemingly non-existent people."

"Yes, just rest Mokona," Syaoran encouraged. Mokona brightened up, and bounced over to Kurogane while holding out his arms. Kurogane stared at the creature.

"What?"

"Mokona wants to sleep with Kuro-daddy." Mokona whined.

Fai laughed, "Why don't you let him? You are caring father, aren't you, Kuro-rin?"

"Shut up."

A second later, Mokona found himself inside their traveling bag.

"Hey! No fair! Why is Mokona trapped in here?"

"Just sleep already. Why are you always so noisy?"

Gently, Syaoran took Mokona and a jacket from inside the pack and helped Mokona snuggle into it. Once Mokona was sound asleep, Kurogane turned toward Fai.

"Explain."

"What?" Fai tilted his head to the side, feigning ignorance.

"The puffball said you were depressed. Explain."

"Aw, now you care about my feelings, do you, Kuro-wan? How touching."

"Shut up and answer me."

"I can't Kurogane. Not until I find what I need to find here."

Kurogane and Syaoran stared at Fai. Confusion.

"I wasn't aware we were on another quest," Kurogane stated, "Is it really so important?"

The door slammed open. The Princess Jiang walked in with her dress completely soaked.

"Excuse my appearance, but I just wanted to make sure you were still here. I will return shortly. Sorry for the wait, I will call for more refreshments to be served."

Syaoran was about to say that it wasn't necessary when Kurogane stopped him. A look of realisation passed over Syaoran's face. Perhaps they could help distinguish what kind of world this is if they taste the food.

The princess left the room, puddles trailing her steps, leaving the travellers wondering where the maids were. After all, they saw countless on their way up to this room. A few minutes passed and the Princess Jiang returned in a simpler, light green robe and armed with a green towel.

"I assume your favourite colour is green?" Fai asked pleasantly as he extended his hand towards the towel. The princess smiled and nodded sheepishly, but withdrew the towel from him.

"Thank you, but I think I can wipe the floor clean myself"

"What happened the maid we saw earlier?" Syaoran asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, I think she is taking care of other things"

"Think?" Syraoran asked again.

"Yes, I am not sure where she is, to be honest. I usually see her when I arrive back at the castle. I should ask her what the matter is once I see her," the princess explained casually, wiping the wet floor.

Syaoran nodded slowly, and then poured tea into the fourth cup.

The princess folded the wet cloth and set it down by the door. Sitting down at the empty seat at the table, she smiled and nodded at Syaoran, thanking him for the tea.

* * *

Oh goodness, this took so long to put up, and It's so short too! I have an excuse… if school counts as an excuse. And writing in third person is not as easy as it sounds, especially if the third person is not omniscient. I have decided to write from certain point of view now… this is just way too hard T_T;

BTW I need names for Chinese girls for a later part in the story, any suggestions?

Please Rate and Review! It would be lovely!

Geellaa-Green: Thanks so much! I love Fai too! He's such the romantic hero, but with a bright, happy side! -fangirling-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can't own Fai… -heart-wrenching sob-

Anyway… This chapter turned out more filler and fluffy than I intended it to be. Sorry!

And it took so long! D; my exams are coming up, so don't expect another post in at least two weeks … wish me luck!

* * *

The room seemed calm enough. The three travelers plus the bunny creature were sitting around a table with the princess of the land at the head of it, in a green walled tea room, with a beautiful view of the city, drinking tea. They all carried pleasant smiles (except Kurogane, who may or may not be capable of such), and the travellers noticed the normalcy of the tea served – it tasted simply like real tea. Perhaps it wasn't such a strange country. On the other hand, there was the princess.

Princess Jiang could barely hold back her excitement. It was him! He was there! It was just as Sakura told her! Fai was the answer to everything that she was waiting for! Now she just needed to convince them to help her unearth her own memory… Jiang folded her hands in her lap, to stop herself from embracing them all for coming to rescue her. She took a deep breath, and smiled charmingly at her guests.

"Well, then. I apologize for the unconventional start, but shall we introduce ourselves?"

Syaoran nodded, and began to introduce themselves. "My name is Li Syaoran, and this is Fai-san, and here is Kuro—"

"—chan," Fai interrupted, smiling at Princess Jiang, both completely aware of the ninja's glares as he corrected the mage, "It's Kuro_gane_."

"And Mokona is Mokona!" The white creature bounced toward Jiang.

Princess Jiang smiled. She did enough dream-walking to know of their famous adventures and that they were very adept at creating a… defense.

"I see you all use aliases. Besides this Mokona, at least," Jiang rubbed Mokona's head affectionately, "But I understand that it is a part of your custom. Therefore I shall introduce myself the same way, please call me Jiang."

The three looked at each other warily. What was this girl thinking, crawling into their history? How did she know that they were using aliases? Only those closest to them knew about such personal facts.

Jiang laughed, her fingers lightly touching her nose, "I apologise again. I don't mean to_ crawl _into your private lives. I simply need to trust you to reveal my information."

Kurogane glared at the princess. "Well then would you mind gaining our trust first? You can't just go barging into others' lives and expect them to trust you if you're holding back so much," Kurogane gave Fai a pointed look, then turned back to the princess, "Especially if you're reading their minds."

Jiang frowned a bit, then nodded and folded her hands in her lap again.

"I supposed you're right. I haven't been around people for so long I've completely forgotten my manners. Why don't we start there then? Ask me what you like and I'll see if I can help."

Syaoran looked at her curiously, "Well, I can't help but wondering, and if this is too much you don't need to answer, and it might be kind of hard to explain, but…"

Jiang laughed again, "Oh little wolf, don't be so shy. I promise I will do what I can, especially since your princess asked me."

_Little wolf?_ Syaoran looked at her in a bit of confusion. "Oh, okay. Well, you said that you haven't been near people for a while. What about all your servants and the people in your kingdom?"

"Oh, that's easy. Because this is not a physical world in itself."

After a moment of silence and enduring a load of stares, Jiang sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. She barely remembered herself. That's why she needed her memories back. How was she going to explain this?

"You see, I made a deal, many years ago with Yuuko-san, the dimensional witch, which I'm sure you've met before, considering you're able to travel between worlds," Jiang refilled each teacup while thinking of how to answer their question, "I'm not quite sure why I did, and I don't quite remember what I asked for, but I know that being trapped inside here was at least part of the price. I was also told to wait for an extremely powerful magician that would be able to restore my memories, since by then the price would have been sufficiently paid. I suppose losing my memories temporarily was part of the price?"

Jiang cupped her chin in her head, and began muttering. Syaoran looked to her, wary and concerned.

"Um, Princess Jiang? Is there something wrong?"

Jiang looked at him, and suddenly a look of recognition passed her face.

"This is where your precious Sakura-hime comes in. Sakura-hime then told me that my memory held something important for you three, especially Master Fai. A boy named Watanuki appeared in the same dream and told me that by the magician bringing me the memory, giving him information would balance out the price of freeing me. Does this make any sense?"

Mokona's stomach growled. "Sorry… I'm just a little hungry…"

Jiang looked at the door worriedly. "That's strange. The cook is typically very quick with his orders…"

The door slammed open and in came a maid, panting. "Princess! The cook and his assistants! They've disappeared!" In a second, the maid herself liquefied and evaporated into thin air.

Jiang jumped up, panicking. "_What_ is going on here? Guards! GUARDS!"

Two guards immediately came into the room.

"Send a message to the rest of the guards to check the attendance of the rest of the palace, as well as the well-being of the people."

"Yes, your highness!" The guards bowed and left the room swiftly.

Jiang walked to the opposite side of the room and faced the balcony, sighing.

"I apologise for something like this occurring during your stay. I will return in a few minutes, once I hear the report form the guards. You may accompany me if you wish."

"Poor Jiang-chan. I will come with you!" Mokona chirped. Jiang smiled and delicately picked up the white creature. After a moment of awkward silence with Jiang staring at Mokona, she squealed.

"Oh you're so cute! Come and dance with me onto the throne!" And with that, Jiang and Mokona pranced away.

"So we're left alone. Again. What kind of guest service is this?" Kurogane muttered.

Syaoran smiled weakly. "Well... she did invite us to go with her, and she's dealing with, um, disappearing servants?"

"Oh, Kuro-pii. You're so grumpy. You're just hungry aren't you?" Fai teased.

"And you? Found whatever it is you're looking for here?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"What do you mean Kuro-chan? I'm not looking for anything." Fai smiled.

Kurogane punched him in the face. Glaring at Fai, who seemed to be giggling on the ground, he barked, "I thought we were over this already. Stop trying to hide everything. Just spill it!"

Fai stopped laughing and smiled at Kurogane inquisitively. "But I'm not hiding anything."

Syaoran glanced at Fai, worriedly, asking gently, "But Fai, didn't you say you were looking for something?"

Fai shook his head, "I said that? I don't remember doing, saying or _thinking,_ anything out of the ordinary."

"Which for you is dreaming about either sugar plums and chocolate ice cream or your stupid King. And that's not ordinary."

"Aw, Kuro-tan knows me so well!" Fai giggled, stepping out of Kurogane's way as another punch came his way. "But I wasn't kidding when I said I don't remember saying anything like that."

Jiang, now in the throne room, stopped her interception of the thoughts of the three travellers. She turned to Mokona.

"Your friends are pretty special aren't they? Especially Master Fai?"

Mokona giggled. "Fai is so awesome! He always deflects Kurogane's violent behaviors!"

Jiang laughed. A guard came in and saluted to their princess before bowing on one knee.

"Status report!"

"Continue" Jiang commanded, placing Mokona on her lap.

"The residents are safe. No one is injured. So far only the maids, the cooks, and a few of the stable hands and guards have been affected by this disappearance. The people are informed and calm and the guard is ready to notify your highness of any unusual occurrences. All occurrences are being investigated and recorded with utmost precision and detail."

"Of course. Thank you general. I will be relying on you too. Please don't disappear as well."

"I will do my very best, Princess"

"I know you will." Jiang nodded with a smile, sending him off.

"Princess Jiang feels very worried." Mokona whimpered, giving Jiang's hand a hug. Jiang felt like her brain was about to explode with the cuteness of it all. Even after all these years her weakness to cute things did not dissipate.

Mokona laughed at the sudden change in emotion, and started to bounce on Jiang's head.

"Jiang-chan, are we going to go back now?"

"We will, but first we should cook something for them. I gave you travellers nothing but green tea. Does Mokona know how to cook?"

Mokona hopped onto Jiang's out stretched hands and smiled up at her. "Mokona knows how to test-taste!"

Jiang could barely take it. She squeezed Mokona so hard Mokona could barely breathe. Then she headed quickly over to the visitor's parlour.

Reading back into the thoughts of the travellers, she guessed it was not too bad of a time to enter.

"You _BASTARD MAGE._"

The door flew open in Jiang's face, as Fai sought an escape from the ninja's rage. Princess Jiang, completely unfazed, walked up to Syaoran, who looked slightly embarrassed and repressing laughter. Princess Jiang sat back down and stated nonchalantly, "I see you all get together quite well. You've got some interesting chemistry as a group of travellers."

Syaoran chuckled, "I suppose so. Sometimes I fear for Fai-san's safety, but Kurogane-san normally uses a fake sword when it comes to his rages."

Jiang smiled. "I see you are all very good people. Please rest here until you find what you need."

Remembering the case of the disappearing servants, Syaoran quickly asked, "If there's anything we can do for you, we will definitely help." Syaoran glanced through the open doors to the view of the city.

Jiang tilted her head thoughtfully, "Even if this is a fake world, I still do care about the citizens. But regarding the disappearances, my guards are all on duty and know what to do. Please don't worry yourself over that. However, I do need someone to help me out in the kitchen so that you have something to eat. The marketplace is most likely closed by now, as it is growing late."

As if to reiterate her point, the last ray of sunlight left the room, and Jiang pulled out a candle from what seemed to be thin air, and placed it on the table. Jiang lit it, with one hand covering the wick to protect it from the violence of some of the travellers.

"Fai!" Mokona yelled, as Kurogane threw the white creature into Fai's face. As Fai pulled Mokona off, Mokona continued, "Fai can cook really, really good stuff! He can help! Right Fai?"

"Hmmm? Shall I serve Princess Jiang a meal worth dying for?" Fai looked over at Jiang while on his back on the floor, holding up Mokona as a shield.

"Do you assume I can't cook, Master Fai? Why, I take that as a challenge!" Jiang teased, her eyes sparkling.

Mokona's eyes lit up as well as her eyes shifted between Jiang and Fai. "Mokona can't wait for this to start. Sooo much good food…"

Jiang ran over and took Mokona up in a bear hug again, overwhelmed by the cuteness. The three other travellers stared on awkwardly for a few seconds, forgetting about the previous argument. Jiang broke the silence by eyeing Fai, still lying on the ground.

"Do you accept? A cooking competition, with all our ingredients and tools at your disposal."

"Time limit?" Fai asked, amused.

"One hour. Only."

"What? I can't bake anything!?"

"You're welcome to use magic…" Jiang trailed off, winking.

"Oh... is that so?" Fai grinned, "alright then…"

"What?! I have to wait a whole hour for food?"

"Aw, poor Kuro-tan! I guess he'll just have to be a big boy and be _patient_ for an hour for his _delicious_ sweet desserts!"

"You… damned fool!"

Mokona bounced happily as Kurogane chased Fai into the hallway and Jiang followed them, yelling the directions to the kitchen, while Syaoran sat with his green tea in his hands and a sweat drop clearly forming on his head.

* * *

SOORRRYY. That was SO much fluff. And so many more questions to answer in the next chapter. Providing I don't introduce even more questions… I'm terrible. I know D;

I can't believe I just wrote that. This story was (is) supposed to be all epic and awesome. Man, I overestimated my plot-building skills. Can I get some opinions on whether or not I should have fighting action and stuff, or keep it toned down?

Anyway, I promise it won't be this boring from now on. Pinky promise! So please review!

So, to the Reviewers!

PiiXXiiEE: Thank you ~ Fai is the most beautiful character I've ever read about.

James Birdsong: Thank you! And great suggestions! I'm kinda embarrassed since I'm Chinese by heritage, but I can't even think of Chinese names.

BloodyCrystalHeart: Thanks so much for your name and literary suggestions! And I absolutely adore Fai too! (I don't know if you can tell) I can't bear it if anyone is not kept in character either. And about the original Syaoran's home: I thought he was born and raised in Hong Kong? I thought it was him, not the clone Syaoran that continued the journey after the series… or am I confused? _


End file.
